Wilhuff Tarkin/Leyendas
El Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, gobernante de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, fue un oficial de alto rango imperial y uno de los primeros Grandes Moffs designados a esa posición cuando el Imperio llegó al poder. Era nativo del planeta Eriadu, donde su familia tenía una larga historia de involucración política, era el comandante de la temible primera Estrella de la Muerte. Biografía thumb|left|200px|Gran Moffs [[Denn Wessex, Wilhuff Tarkin, y Marcellin Wessel.]] En los días de la Antigua República, aquellos con ambición aprendieron a permanecer en las sombras. Muchos de ellos ganaron poder político a través de procesos electorales, embaucando o incluso sacando la oposición de su camino. Eso cambió cuando el Senador Palpatine fue electo canciller de la República y entonces introdujo su Nuevo Orden. Uno de los codiciosos gobernadores hambrientos de poder que apoyaron a Palpatine fue el joven Tarkin, entonces un gobernador del Sector Seswenna, lejano en las fronteras salvajes del espacio conocido como las regiones exteriores. El gobernador Tarkin fue un hombre de altura con mirada penetrante, su intensa conducta le valió respeto con honor y miedo de sus pares. Su implacable doctrina implementada en la Armada Imperial fue: "dominar a través del miedo a la fuerza, en vez de la fuerza en sí misma." Desde su puesto avanzado en el planeta Eriadu, en el Sector Seswenna, Tarkin rozó los cargos desde gobernador, a cargo de los sectores, hasta Moff a cargo de gobiernos en numerosos sectores. Él estableció su estación de reabastecimiento de combustible de la Armada, importante estratégicamente, en Ryloth donde conoció al joven twi’lek llamado Sivron. Tarkin allí experimentó también con jóvenes nativos de Omwat, sabiendo que esa raza posee una rama genética que produce brillantes diseñadores. Fue así que tomó a omwats de diez años a su tutela para probarlos en su persecución de los mejores ingenieros de la Galaxia. Entre ellos se destacó Qwi Xux, quien probaría ser la mejor de sus alumnos. Eventualmente Tarkin se volvió el primer Moff con ilimitado poder de decisión en los sectores de prioridad. Como Gran Moff, el respondía solo al Emperador quien lo puso a cargo del sector exterior el cual incluía casi todos los territorios del Margen Exterior de la Galaxia. Descartando el hecho de que poseía una esposa en Phelarion (Thalassa Tarkin), Tarkin tomó como su amante a una joven hermosa de la Armada conocida como Daala. Tarkin tuvo en mente tomar el cargo de un proyecto secreto en las profundidades de los cúmulos de agujeros negros, fuera de Kessel. Al comienzo del proyecto Tarkin hizo a Daala la primera mujer Almirante de la Armada Imperial. thumb|rigth|200px|Obteniendo [[Estrella de la Muerte I|su proyecto.]] El proyecto pretendía establecer una instalación donde los más brillantes científicos pudieran concebir y crear nuevas armas. Tarkin mantuvo la instalación secreta incluso para el Emperador, de manera que pudiera tomar todo el crédito de los dispositivos destructivos creados por ellos. Fue allí donde el administrador Tol Sivron, el Diseñador Imperial Principal en Jefe Bevel Lemelsk y la Omwat diseñadora e ingeniero Qwi Xux crearon los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Ellos concibieron un prototipo de la estación espacial la cual orbitaba la instalación. Cuando Tarkin vio la estructura esquelética de la instalación dio medallas a cada uno de ellos. Viendo los planes de Tarkin para su proyecto soñado, el Emperador Palpatine, aprobó a la Estrella de la Muerte para brindar soporte a su flota imperial. Fue así como el motor de destrucción fue construido en la órbita alrededor del planeta Despayre en el sistema Horuz. La mano de obra fue extraída de una colonia prisión planetaria, muchos de ellos wookiees, haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo. thumb|left|200px|Tarkin observa a su [[Leia Organa Solo|futura enemiga]] Tarkin volvió a la instalación para volver a ver a su amante Daala. A última hora le dio el reto a los científicos de crear un arma que sobrepase a la misma Estrella de la Muerte. Tarkin les dio nueve años para completar esta encomienda. Fue entonces que se despidió de Daala y se dirigió a completar la Estrella de la Muerte. En ese camino su nave fue atacada por los rebeldes quienes después se encontraron en lucha con el Destructor Estelar del Almirante Motti, los Rebeldes escaparon con el sirviente de Tarkin, un mon calamari llamado Ackbar. Mientras tanto otro grupo de rebeldes habían secretamente robado los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Sin dudarlo, Tarkin realizó su primer acto como Comandante de la estación espacial y destruyó la colonia prisión de Horuz con el cañón superlaser de su engendro. Tarkin probó ser un brillante estratega y excelente supervisor, él brindó apoyo al Almirante de la Armada Imperial Motti, y el general Tagge, fue así que el personal de la Estrella de la Muerte creció a 1.206.296 personal humano y 400.000 droides. Sabiendo que estaba en control de la más poderosa arma en el espacio, Tarkin tuvo ideas de derrocar al mismo Palpatine cuando el tiempo sea correcto. Tarkin escondió sus sueños a todos, pero no podía ocultarlos de Darth Vader, a quien el Emperador había asignado para ayudarlo en la estación. Vader mantuvo silencio a cerca de las ambiciones de Tarkin, pues él sabia que el poder del Gran Moff igualaría al del Emperador una vez que la Estrella de la Muerte estuviera con su máximo poder. Cuando se supo que los planos de la estación espacial habían sido robados por espías de la Alianza, Darth Vader fue asignado para interceptarlos. Capturó a la Princesa Leia Organa en su transporte consular mientras orbitaba sobre Tatoine y la llevó a Tarkin a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte. Tarkin se exaltó al saber que el Emperador acababa de disolver el Senado Imperial. De inmediato, el gran Mofft ordenó que Leia fuese interrogada, primero por humanos, luego por androides de interrogación. Mientras tanto, trasladó la estación espacial a la órbita de Alderaan, el planeta natal de Leia. Cuando el interrogatorio fracasó, Tarkin llevó a Leia a uno de los puentes de visión a bordo de la estación. Fríamente, le informo del poder destructivo de la estación espacial y amenazó con la destrucción de Alderaan: "¿Preferirías otro blanco, un blanco militar? Entonces dime el nombre del sistema", le ordenó. Leia finalmente se vio obligada a decirle de la ubicación de la base rebelde, sin embargo, Tarkin ordenó sin piedad la destrucción de Alderaan. Más tarde, naves imperiales encontraron los restos de la base rebelde en Dantooine, pero estaba desierta. Sabiendo que Leia le había mentido bajo la más difícil de las circunstancias, Tarkin ordenó su ejecución. Poco más tarde, cuando el Halcón Milenario fue capturado, Tarkin se sorprendió al enterarse de que Obi-Wan Kenobi estaba a bordo de la estación. Se opuso a la orden de Vader de dejar a Leia y sus rescatadores escapar, ya que un dispositivo de seguimiento había sido puesto a bordo del Halcón Milenario, permitiendo a la Estrella de la Muerte seguir a los rebeldes hasta su verdadera base en la cuarta luna de Yavin. Cuando los rebeldes atacaron a la Estrella de la Muerte, Tarkin no pensó que pudiesen tener éxito. Incluso cuando sus consejeros le informaron que había una posibilidad de que la estación fuera destruida, ni se inmutó. Tarkin pronto se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba. Solo momentos antes de que la Estrella de la Muerte fuera a destruir la luna, los torpedos de protones lanzados por Luke Skywalker golpearon su objetivo y la Estrella de la Muerte explotó en billones de fragmentos, muriendo todos sus tripulantes, incluido Tarkin. Apariciones *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' in Star Wars Insider 84 *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''A Death Star is Born'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Imperio: Darklighter'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Imperio: Traición'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Infinitos: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Empire: "General" Skywalker'' (Aparece en la memoria) *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Aprendiz Oscuro'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Union'' (Aparece en sueños) *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited'' * }} *''The New Essential Chronology'' Ver también *Familia Tarkin Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff de:Wilhuff Tarkin en:Wilhuff Tarkin fr:Wilhuff Tarkin it:Wilhuff Tarkin ja:ウィルハフ・ターキン nl:Wilhuff Tarkin pl:Wilhuff Tarkin pt:Wilhuff Tarkin ru:Уилхафф Таркин fi:Wilhuff Tarkin